osocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Body Shock
Profile Stronger than a thousand SWAT tanks! More shocking than ten-thousand electric chairs! And more pissed-off than a Detroit riot! She’s Body Shock, the hideously deformed hero of superhuman size and strength (amongst other things) of the twenty-first century! A drifter and a high-school dropout, few things are known about her early life. She was born into a poor rural town, riddled with crime and despair. Both her parents are (maybe) living, but when asked about her former home life, she just describes it as “bad”. She ran away from home around the time she dropped out, and went to live in “Halloway House” a seen-better-days old mansion-turned-boarding-house in the big city. She got by working odd jobs, mainly as a courier in her shitty old car, but other things too of varying degrees of sketchiness. It was during one of these jobs that she ended up getting embroiled in a gang hit involving Boss McGlade’s goons, and ended up getting thrown in the slammer as a result of mistaken identity and the cops desire to catch somebody to look like they were getting something done. She would’ve gotten a sentence of at least ten years were it not for the psychologist Doctor Cuppernell seeking volunteers to be a “test subject” for her radical psychothereaputic techniques in exchange for her freedom, called the Raglan-Ludovico technique, able to make a person’s emotional state manifest as bodily mutations as an “emotional Walpurgisnacht” as Cuppernell calls it. Of course, the application of the technique; which involved what many would call a form of psychological torture, did not really improve her mental state; especially as she slowly mutated into her current form, she sought revenge against McGlade and her gang for causing this to happen. But, a funny thing happened, as she fought off their depredations to try and work her way up the ladder to the big boss and came to better understand her new powers, she started gaining respect amongst the local community, and actual friends amongst them. And she started to like the respect and friends… Abilities She has super-human strength that fluctuates from day-in and day-out (More on that later), though for reference’s sake at its strongest it’s Hulk-level, and at its weakest it’s Spider-Man level. This also makes her incredibly tough, able to shrug off the blast of a tank with ease. She also can summon a crackling field of electricity emanating from herself, which she can use to shock enemies in fisticuffs, disable machinery, and even create magnetic pulses (Though that takes a lot of finesse; and will probably take a very long time for her to get the hang of). She can project the electricity off of her body in longer-ranged bolts, but the accuracy on those gets more and more dubious the longer the range she tries to project them from. When she strains her electrical powers too much; blood starts dripping from in-between her scales. These powers also make her a lot less likely to be affected by mind-control due to the electricity interfering with most methods, along with allowing her to do interesting things with electromagnetism, such as functioning as a makeshift railgun. In addition, there is the fact that her electrical powers; resulting from a strange subversion of the body’s natural bioelectric capabilities, also give her the great capacity for manipulating her chi, ala the great martial-arts masters, to a degree almost unparalleled amongst humankind. This would include the abilities of flight, ki-beams, complete bodily control, the ability to withstand incredible amounts of physical damage, and even immortality amongst others. Whether she ever harnesses this great potential remains to be seen. Of course, her powers are constantly fluctuating due to the instability of said mutations, but her general average power lever is high, and her potential is higher still. Characterization She's blunt, crude, capable of extrordinary anger and fury, but also somebody who's very good at seeing right through bullshit and somebody who cares deeply and powerfully about things. Despite what some (jerks) have mistakenly thought due to her straightforward and palooka-ish personality, she's actually quite intelligent and good at deduction and puzzling, leading to her having quite extraordinary detective skills. Additional Info. Her actual/human name is Harley Huerta, she's in her early 20s, hispanic in descent, and whatever her sexuality is it's most definitely not straight. Her parents were extrordinarily abusive to her, and were involved in the superscience/supernatural crime-scene as wanna be big fish who never went far. Her late grandpa is the only one she regards with any fondness. She really likes garbage dollar-store food and terrible B-movies. Author Commentary Yet another very kinky character, flagged by the Tumblr bot-police despite being totally clothed. The design of her scales was inspired by a pangolin and by the B-movie monster The Hideous Sun Demon, the origin was inspired by the movies I Was A Teenage Werewolf and The Brood, and a lot of her other stuff was inspired by The Toxic Avenger Major Appearances (If Any) Sampletext License They are free to use as you see fit under a CC-BY-Vanilla license so long as I; Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as their creator! Blatant Shilling And, if you wanna support me, maybe check out my Patreon'', ''or even just send a Ko-Fi my way! Every penny is appreciated, and I am eternally grateful for those who donate! Gallery Pics Go Here Category:Thomas Johnson Creations